Bobby Fischer
|Data urodzenia = 9 marca 1943 |Miejsce urodzenia = Chicago |Data śmierci = 17 stycznia 2008 |Miejsce śmierci = Reykjavík |Tytuł szachowy = arcymistrz (1957) |Ranking = |Miejsce na liście = |FIDE Top 100 = |FIDE Top 50 = |commons = Category:Bobby Fischer }} Bobby Fischer, właśc. Robert James Fischer (ur. 9 marca 1943 w Chicago, zm. 17 stycznia 2008 w Reykjavíku) – amerykański szachista, mistrz świata w latach 1972-1975. Cudowne dziecko thumb|250px|Bobby Fischer (po lewej) wraz ze swoim trenerem, [[John Collins (trener)|Johnem Collinsem, koniec lat 50. XX wieku.]] Fischer wychowywał się w domu bez ojca, ponieważ jego rodzice rozwiedli się, gdy miał dwa lata. Niektóre źródła twierdzą, iż jego biologicznym ojcem był węgierski fizyk Paul NemenyiFiles reveal how FBI hounded chess king. Zasady gry w szachy poznał w wieku sześciu lat, czytając instrukcję dołączoną do kompletu szachów. Szachy zafascynowały go, próbował grać ze swoją starszą siostrą, lecz bardzo szybko okazało się, że jest ona zbyt słabym partnerem. Gdy miał trzynaście lat jego matka poprosiła znanego szachowego trenera Johna Collinsa, by wziął go pod opiekę. Collins trenował wcześniej znanych szachistów, takich jak William Lombardy i Robert Byrne. Fischer spędzał dużo czasu w domu Collinsa, który w pewnym sensie zastąpił mu ojca. Pierwszym większym sukcesem Fischera było zwycięstwo w Mistrzostwach USA Juniorów w 1956. O młodym szachiście stało się głośno w Ameryce z powodu kilku błyskotliwych zwycięskich partii ze znanymi szachistami. Dwa lata później Fischer zdobył tytuł mistrza Stanów Zjednoczonych, co było równoznaczne z zakwalifikowaniem się do turnieju międzystrefowego FIDE. Turnieje międzystrefowe były (po turniejach strefowych) kolejną eliminacją mistrzostw świata. Sam udział w tym cyklu rozgrywek dawał szachiście rozgłos i prestiż. Niewielu dawało szansę piętnastoletniemu wówczas Fischerowi na sukces na tym szczeblu światowych rozgrywek, jednak Fischer zajął w turnieju międzystrefowym dzielone szóste miejsce i zakwalifikował się do turnieju pretendentów. To było już wielkie osiągnięcie, za ten sukces otrzymał tytuł arcymistrza. Był pierwszym młodocianym arcymistrzem w historii szachów. W wieku 19 lat Fischer po zajęciu czwartego miejsca w turnieju pretendentów awansował do ścisłej światowej czołówki. Rok później zdobył pierwszy tytuł mistrza USA niezwykłym wynikiem 11 wygranych partii na 11 rozegranych w turnieju (łącznie - do roku 1967 - w mistrzostwach kraju zwyciężył ośmiokrotnie)Campionati nazionali degli USA. Pomiędzy 1960 a 1970 czterokrotnie (za każdym razem na I szachownicy) uczestniczył w szachowych olimpiadach, zdobywając 5 medali: dwa srebrne wraz z drużyną (1960, 1966) oraz indywidualnie dwa srebrne (1966, 1970) oraz brązowy (1960)OlimpBase. Boje z radziecką koalicją thumb|250px|right|Zapis partii Bobby Fischera z [[Miguel Najdorf|Miguelem Najdorfem, rozegranej w 1970 podczas szachowej olimpiady w Siegen]] W turniejach pretendentów Fischer spotykał się z koalicją arcymistrzów radzieckich, którzy nadawali ton międzynarodowym rozgrywkom szachowym na najwyższych szczeblach. Lata sześćdziesiąte to pasmo sukcesów Fischera w międzynarodowych turniejach i nieudane próby pokonania radzieckich arcymistrzów w turniejach pretendentów. Fischer zarzucał im niesportową postawę. W turniejach pretendentów zazwyczaj występowało kilku szachistów z ZSRR, którzy przede wszystkim koncentrowali się na wyeliminowaniu konkurencji z innych krajów, remisując ze sobą bez walki. Analiza wyników i relacje świadków tamtych wydarzeń potwierdzają "zespołową" taktykę stosowaną w turniejach pretendentów m.in. przez Jefima Gellera, Paula Keresa i Tigrana Petrosjana. Na tym tle powstało wiele nieporozumień i konfliktów pomiędzy Fischerem a FIDE. Fischer postulował daleko idące zmiany w cyklu rozgrywek o szachową koronę. Jego postulaty spotykały się z ograniczonym zrozumieniem. Jako człowiekowi bezkompromisowemu trudno mu było się z tym pogodzić i już wtedy przyjaciele obawiali się, że z tego powodu porzuci szachy. Jednak pod jego naciskami FIDE zastąpiła turnieje pretendentów bezpośrednimi meczami systemem pucharowym. W 1970 Fischer rozpoczął marsz po tytuł mistrza świata wygrywając w wielkim stylu turniej międzystrefowy. W kolejnych meczach pretendentów rozgromił kolejno arcymistrzów Marka Tajmanowa i Benta Larsena w stosunku 6 - 0. W ostatnim meczu były mistrz świata Tigran Petrosjan przerwał jego serię partii bez porażki, jednak Fischer wygrał i ten mecz w stosunku 6½ - 2½. Po raz pierwszy uzyskał tym samym prawo do gry w meczu o mistrzostwo świata. Jego przeciwnikiem był aktualny mistrz Borys SpasskiWyniki w zawodach z cyklu MŚ: World Chess Championship: Fischer R. Mecz stulecia Mecz stulecia odbył się w Reykjavíku, od lipca do września 1972, jednak do ostatniej chwili nie było wiadomo, czy w ogóle się odbędzie. Fischer stawiał coraz to nowe wymagania przed organizatorami, wycofywał się i wracał do negocjacji. Mecz początkowo obfitował w nieporozumienia i dalsze żądania Fischera, a jego fatalny, prosty błąd w pierwszej partii tylko podgrzał atmosferę. Na drugą partię Fischer nie przyszedł - poddał ją walkowerem i radziecka federacja szachowa zażądała od Spasskiego przerwania meczu. Ten nie zareagował, gdyż chciał wygrać mecz, w którym prowadził już dwoma punktami. Jednak Fischer stawił się na trzecią partię i ją wygrał. Ostatecznie zwyciężył w całym meczu w stosunku 12½ - 8½. Tym samym przerwał hegemonię radzieckich arcymistrzów i został szachistą numer jeden na świecie (po raz pierwszy w historii przekroczył granicę 2700 w rankingu Elo i to aż o 80 punktów). Zwycięstwo Fischera w meczu stulecia było jednym z najgłośniejszych wydarzeń w całej historii szachów. W szczytowych latach zimnej wojny zostało wykorzystane przez amerykańską propagandę do pognębienia ZSRR, w którym porażka Spasskiego została przyjęta jak klęska narodowa. Niemniej, w wielkim stopniu przysłużyło się do ogromnego wzrostu zainteresowania szachami w USA. Amerykańska federacja szachowa odnotowała trzykrotny wzrost liczby członków. Od chwili zdobycia mistrzostwa świata Fischer nie rozegrał już ani jednej partii w oficjalnych rozgrywkach. Przed kolejnym meczem o mistrzostwo z Anatolijem Karpowem, który miał odbyć się w 1975, Fischer przedstawił FIDE szczegółową listę warunków, na jakich mógłby przystąpić do tego meczu. Nie wszystkie jego postulaty mogły zostać spełnione, w związku z czym Fischer odmówił przystąpienia do meczu. FIDE uznała to za walkower i kolejnym mistrzem świata w 1975 został KarpowFischer forfeits to Karpov. Od tego czasu Fischer uciekł od życia publicznego, przez długi czas nie było nawet wiadomo, gdzie się znajduje. Po dwudziestu latach, w 1992 roku wrócił na chwilę na szachową arenę, by rozegrać mecz z Borysem Spasskim w Czarnogórze, w Jugosławii. Mecz nazywany rewanżem za mecz stulecia, sponsorowany ogromną sumą 5 milionów dolarów przez jugosłowiańskiego biznesmena, zakończył się zwycięstwem Fischera 10 - 5 (remisy nie były liczone )1992 Fischer - Spassky Rematch. Ostatnie lata życia Rozgrywając mecz w 1992 roku mecz ze Spasskim w Jugosławii, Fischer złamał przepisy USA, które nałożyły na ten kraj sankcje gospodarcze z powodu toczącej się wojny w Bośni. Przepisy przewidywały karę do 10 lat więzienia za to przewinienie i dlatego amerykański arcymistrz nie powrócił do USA. W 2004 na wniosek prokuratora federalnego skierowanego do Japonii za pośrednictwem Departamentu Stanu USA zatrzymany został w Japonii, kolejne 9 miesięcy spędzając w areszcie. W marcu 2005 przyjął islandzkie obywatelstwo (w kraju tym był osobą szanowaną od czasu meczu z Borysem Spasskim w 1972 r., dzięki któremu o Islandii stało się głośno w światowych mediach), jednocześnie zrzekając się amerykańskiego, co spowodowało, że Japonia odmówiła deportacji do USA. W następnych latach wielokrotnie krytykował władze USAZmarł szachowy mistrz świata. Zmarł 17 stycznia 2008 w wieku niespełna 65 lat w szpitalu w Reykjavíku, z powodu niewydolności nerek. Sukcesy turniejowe Źródło: Bobby Fischer's Tournament and Match Record Zwycięstwa w meczach Źródło: Bobby Fischer's Tournament and Match Record Bibliografia * Bobby Fischer: My 60 Memorable Games, wydawnictwo Simon and Schuster, Nowy Jork, 1969 * Bobby Fischer, Donn Mosenfelder, Stuart Margulies: Bobby Fischer Teaches Chess, wydawnictwo Bantam Books, 1972 * Andy Soltis: Bobby Fischer Rediscovered, wydawnictwo Batsford, 2003; * Irving Chernev: Twelve Great Chess Players and Their Best Games, wydawnictwo Dover, 1995; * Reuben Fine: The World's Great Chess Games, wydawnictwo Dover, 1983 Linki zewnętrzne * Bobby Fischer – strona oficjalna * Bobby Fischer – strona nieoficjalna * * Bobby Fischer – rezultaty sportowe Kategoria:Amerykańscy szachiści Kategoria:Islandzcy szachiści Kategoria:Arcymistrzowie szachowi Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1943 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 af:Bobby Fischer ar:بوبي فيشر bn:ববি ফিশার bs:Robert Fischer br:Bobby Fischer bg:Боби Фишер ca:Bobby Fischer cs:Robert J. Fischer cy:Bobby Fischer da:Bobby Fischer de:Bobby Fischer dsb:Bobby Fischer et:Robert Fischer el:Μπόμπι Φίσερ en:Bobby Fischer es:Bobby Fischer eo:Bobby Fischer eu:Bobby Fischer fa:بابی فیشر fr:Bobby Fischer ga:Bobby Fischer gl:Bobby Fischer ko:바비 피셔 hsb:Bobby Fischer hr:Robert Fischer id:Bobby Fischer is:Bobby Fischer it:Bobby Fischer he:בובי פישר jv:Bobby Fischer ka:ბობი ფიშერი la:Robertus Fischer lv:Bobijs Fišers lb:Bobby Fischer lt:Robert James Fischer hu:Robert James Fischer mk:Роберт Фишер ml:ബോബി ഫിഷര്‍ mr:बॉबी फिशर nl:Bobby Fischer ja:ボビー・フィッシャー no:Bobby Fischer nn:Bobby Fischer nds:Robert James Fischer pt:Bobby Fischer ro:Bobby Fischer ru:Фишер, Роберт Джеймс sk:Robert Fischer sl:Bobby Fischer sr:Роберт Фишер sh:Bobby Fischer fi:Bobby Fischer sv:Bobby Fischer ta:பாபி ஃபிஷர் te:బాబీ ఫిషర్ th:บอบบี ฟิชเชอร์ vi:Bobby Fischer tr:Bobby Fischer uk:Фішер Роберт zh:鮑比·菲舍爾